Not Yet Forgotten
by CopperMinted
Summary: Jo and Zane's relationship is just slightly off, leaving both affected. But when Jo disappears and space threatens to rip itself in two, will Zane do whatever it takes to get her back in time? Set after s4 eps10 and discounts any episodes afterward.
1. Chapter 1: Strange is Normal Here

Alright. She'd admit it. She was sulking. Jo ran a hand through her hair, the dark curtain hiding her from the rest of the world, or so she felt. The rest of Café Diem was hidden at least, so Jo didn't notice one of the sources of her misery walking in and covertly spotting her, hidden in one of the back booths that had a view of the whole café.

_First Alison, now me,_ she thought, sighing tiredly. _Why is it that I can never catch a break? _Peering miserably out from behind her hair that she'd taken to wearing down recently, she looked up in time to see Zoe arrive at the café and hug Zane.

Zane caught her watching and stared at her behind Zoe's back.

Jo, embarrassed at being caught, turned away to her almost empty Vincespresso cup. She'd been downing a lot of them lately, as she'd been losing sleep for the past month. Between the contractors for her new house bugging her continuously, being truly alone for the first time in a long time, work piling up and a tall, dark and handsome man starring in repeated, rather vivid (and sometimes slightly erotic) dreams was affecting her more than she'd like to admit.

On top of it, the wear-and-tear was starting to show. Dark circles under her eyes appeared, frayed nerves, and fewer meal breaks meant that the clothes she'd had to buy to replace what she'd lost when Larry's rocket blew up her house were a size smaller than her old clothes. She was losing weight she couldn't afford to lose.

Luckily, by keeping her 'Enforcer' mask on 24/7, working long hours in her office and avoiding Zane, not a single person had noticed so far. Or so she thought.

Looking out the window, Jo absently noted it was snowing, another reminder of the soon approaching holidays…

_Wait. Snow? _Jo sighed and reached for her phone. _Wait for it, _she thought. A beeping noise sounded from the device and she grimaced. _Can't have 15 minutes to myself…_ she answered, knowing it was either Carter or her boss, Fargo.

"Lupo."

Meanwhile, a pair of dark blue eyes followed the oblivious, olive-skinned young woman still on the phone to the door. Zane had all but given up on listening to the chatty Carter who'd just arrived back from Harvard for summer break.

_More like winter break,_ Zane mused absently to himself.

As soon as the retreating car had disappeared with Jo in it, he switched his attention to Zoe and caught the tail end of her continuous stream of chatter, his eyes back to the normal blue color they always were when he wasn't around a certain sexy-commando-turned-head-of-security.

_I have to put up with her for 2 months?_ Zane inwardly groaned. As much as he liked the adorable college Carter, he was beginning to think he'd made a mistake. A _big_ mistake.

He just couldn't get the petite Enforcer out of his mind. She was like some sort of fetish that he was obsessed with. He snorted, thinking dirty thoughts involving a pair of handcuffs and the power he could wield over a certain woman with those things.

His phone snapped him out of his reverie and distracting Zoe for a moment, so that she actually shut up for once. Yanking the phone out of his jeans, Zane held a hand up to Zoe, signaling her to pause.

"Zane," he answered, and immediately had to pull the phone away from his ear, Fargo was yelling so loud.

"Dammit, Fargo, speak like a normal person, why don't you?" Zane hissed into the phone, his ears still ringing. Fargo continued like Zane hadn't just subtly threatened him.

"Zane, Zane, we just had a report of folding matter just north of town, on the way to GD. Jo was headed that way just a few minutes ago. I've called her cell twice and I can't reach her. Go look for her and see what you can find out about the particle disturbance while you're at it." Fargo ended his instructions and hung up without letting Zane ever get a word in edgewise.

Zane just stared at his phone for a second, letting the information sink in. _Jo's in trouble, _prompted his mind to jumpstart.

"Gotta go, Zoe. Jo's in trouble and there's matter folding in upon itself just outside of town," Zane stuffed his phone in his jacket and flashed a vague smile in Zoe's general direction as he buckled his helmet and glanced outside at the icy snow still pouring down.

"Wait, what? Jo's in trouble?" Zoe cried after him, worry for her surrogate sister etched onto her features. Zane, however, did not answer her as he'd already blown out the door into the freezing cold and was gone, the rumble from his motorcycle echoing through the quiet town loudly.


	2. Chapter 2: Accident? or Deliberate?

_Totally procrastinating on studying for my midterms, but this is far more fun anyway. Two more days till I can upload chappies at the speed of light!_

_So, I'm also very new to this whole fanfiction submitting process, so if I screw something up, my apologies ahead of time. And, I do not own Eureka or anything from it, unfortunately. This story has become a way for me to release all my pent-up frustration over the sad lack of Jo/Zane-ness in the Christmas episode released just a few days ago. Anyway, Enjoy!_

_One last note, I know Zane and Jo have been acting a little out of character, but I'll explain that later!_

Zane raced up the winding road to GD, the wind howling around him. He urged his motorcycle even faster, although he was already well over the legal limit. Still, with the blinding snow, he just hoped he wouldn't get lost.

The temperature was rapidly dropping too, growing colder by the second.

Zane slipped this way and that under the snowflakes in an oddly silent landscape. His bike echoed loudly in the environment, which sent shivers up Zane's spine that had nothing to do with the already arctic weather.

He had to admit, he was shaken up a bit. Every time something went wrong in Eureka and Jo was involved, it was instantly his business. Ever since Jo's ring, no, his grandmother's ring, reentered his life and not to mention that abso-frickin-lutely _amazing_ kiss, Jo herself was now completely his business. If he was completely honest with himself (and he rarely was), the kiss at the sherriff's office had only fueled his curiousity and ok, lust, for one enigma named Josephina Lupo and the layers of secrecy and mystery surrounding her.

The ring she'd thrown at him, what seemed like so long ago was currently burning a hole in his pocket, where he'd taken to keeping it after he'd confirmed his copy was still in his lock box at the bank. He'd performed several tests on both and determined they were the same. Down to the last molecule.

Unnerved by the quiet whiteness surrounding him, Zane almost flew right by the spectacle, he was _that_ anxious to get to Global Dynamics. He braked quickly and backed up, entering the slowly disappearing patch of complete black.

There was nothing there. Literally, all matter had been consumed and all that remained was black. The dark light was slowly fading back to the original landscape but parts were thrown out of whack. As the normal environment returned, Zane hastily dismounted and headed to the car that was paused halfway through falling off the bridge that signaled the entrance to the GD complex.

Jo's bright blue Mazda 3 hung at a crazy angle, the driver's side door swinging ominously open and shut. The car hung almost perpendicular to the ground, balancing delicately on the handrail of the bridge. However, it was as if the top part of the car had paused in time and only parts of the car were unfrozen.

"JO!" Zane bolted to the car, only to stop short as the driver's door swung open again just enough for him to confirm that Jo wasn't inside.

Instantly he searched around the car and as the black landscape was replaced by the normal river, bridge and woods, on the road. As he turned around yet again, he finally saw the arm laying on the edge of the road by the bank of the river.

Time seemed to slow as Zane yanked his helmet off, tossed it onto the gravel and sprinted for Jo. Only part of her was visible, the other half consumed by inky blackness. A small part of Zane noticed this and was instantly assuming this wasn't a good thing.

By the time he'd reached her, almost all of her had reappeared from the blackness and he stared at her for a moment. He'd never seen her at anything less than her best…

Jo lay crumpled on the shoulder of the road, her right arm hanging at an angle no human arm should bend at. Blood was staining her too-big-but-only-if-you-noticed suit and her hairband had popped, showering her hair over her face like silk. However, what Zane's eyes were instantly drawn to was the large and heavily bleeding scratch that ran diagonally across her face.

He instantly pulled off his shirt, figuring he was already cold enough and the thin cotton wasn't doing anything for him anyway and pressed it gently to the scratch, careful to not cover Jo's nose. A small part of him was thankful she'd passed out so that she couldn't move and injure herself more while he pulled out his phone.

One anxious phone call later; with the ambulance, Carter and Fargo on their way to his location, Zane tossed aside the phone and tried to assess what else might have happened to Jo. He was pretty sure she had a concussion, mostly like a few broken ribs and several long cuts on her ankles. While the ankle cuts remained a mystery, he was glad to see that she had completely reappeared from the black light.

He'd also noticed how thin and lifeless she looked. Her shirt hung loosely on her and there were dark circles under her eyes that were almost covered by makeup, but not well enough.

Gathering her up so that her head didn't suffer any more damage on the ground, he put her head in his lap so he could stem the flow of blood from her face. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to pull the glass and metal (_where had __that__ come from?_ he wondered, twisting around to glance at the car) out of the gash as gently as possible.

True to his Zane-ish nature, he couldn't help but take a moment to ogle her. She'd never been anything but the always strong and threatening Enforcer up until lately. Seeing her with her hair down and eyes closed made her look beautiful, minus the huge gash on her face.

Making sure she was still breathing (albeit shallowly), Zane shifted her into a more comfortable position where he could cradle her body.

Zane was dragged back into his earlier thoughts again as he dabbed away blood. Ever since he'd arrived in the strange little town called Eureka, he'd wanted the hot now ex-deputy sheriff like he wanted oxygen to breathe. It was enough to make him cut off his own balls sometimes. But he'd been getting mixed signals lately, that had changed from Jo's original, piss-me-off-I-will-taser-you-and-lock-you-up attitude to a softer, more frightening (only sometimes) mentality.

After finding her in the middle of the wilderness of southern Oregon three weeks ago, Zane had become very concerned over her sanity. She had promptly gone into a rage at him discovering her and then broke down.

Zane was starting to believe that he didn't know _this _Jo Lupo at all, who deserved to be treated with wary caution, like a frightened and battered deer.

However, all the little things started to get to him. Like how she would always wear her hair up, how pretty her hazel-brown eyes really were, and how those power suits and heels made her seem ten feet tall and unapproachable, when the woman behind all that was really just a broken, little girl.

These things had kept him up late at night for the past month and now that he'd noticed, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping. Ever since the fantastic kiss in Carter's office, he'd wanted nothing more than to do that again, but this time, with no interruptions.

For now, Zane concentrated on finding Jo's pulse, which was rapidly becoming weaker. He could feel her slumping, her fight to breathe also a battle.

"C'mon now Jo-Jo, don't die on me," Zane growled, pressing the shirt more firmly over her cut that still bled heavily. "There are too many fantasies that have gone unfilled for too long, and you got some explaining to do about how you time traveled from the 1940's to now and why you have my grandmother's ring." Zane could hear the ambulance coming up the mountainous drive behind him and cradled Jo closer as she slipped further away. "Fuck it, Jo-Jo, breathe, so you can yell at me when this is all over!" The last was said in a whisper, as Zane buried his face in her hair.

_OOOO, cliffy! I'm such a bad person, I know. But reviews revive me and all the encouragement from you guys is wonderful! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Messing with My Mind

_AHYES. The sweet taste of freedom. All 12 days of it. Anyway, I'll enjoy any time off I can get. ONTO THE UPDATES! and may they multiply!_

Zane sat, staring at the lifeless Jo-Lupo-the-Enforcer-turned… _what? Turned what, Zane? _He couldn't decide if he didn't prefer what he was now referring to as old Jo or the new Jo. Both drove him absolutely crazy. The first one beat him up, harassing him whenever she got a chance and kicked his ass regularly. The second one actually trusted him somewhat, expected him to behave himself without supervision 24/7, and was starting to rely on him more. However, both had screwed him over, body and mind. And not in a good way.

He was starting to blend them together, as it was hard to keep things straight. This Jo was softer around the edges, blending together the badass-ness of the old with the actual human of the new. He wasn't sure if he liked this new-unusual Josephina Lupo. She was playing with his heart, and it wasn't fair.

Oh yes, he'd fallen for her, and fallen _hard._ So much so, that it frightened him to see her at anything less than her best, if he would admit it. Especially once he'd realized that the "new" Jo was in reality a changed Jo, one who'd loved him in a different life.

So, sitting by her bed in the infirmary, Zane Donovan finally admitted to himself that he may just have fallen in love, completely head over heels, with his 'supposed' arch-enemy, the hottest, most badass woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Or hands for that matter. And he was scared as hell to lose her. Having her so close, and yet, so far from him made his heart ache. And after seeing just how much she had reacted to him when he'd kissed her, it only made him want to try it again. With no interruptions this time.

What had started out as an innocent experiment turned into so much more. There had been longing, exasperation, joyfulness, and a sense of belonging coming from Jo that Zane had never experienced before. She had molded into him; fit so perfectly in his arms that he came to the realization that she was probably made for him.

Unused to such vivid emotions, and aware that he was expressing that same longing, he hadn't wanted to quit until Jo broke it. He noticed that she did it somewhat reluctantly though, as if she didn't _really_ want to stop, but regretfully had to. Zoe's arrival had signaled the end of _that_ conversation, and she had avoided him ever since.

Apparently though, she had been just as affected, or rather mind-blown, as Zane had. For two weeks straight after the encounter, he hadn't been able to sleep one wink, as possibilities of what could have happened after had played themselves out as half-fantasies, half-dreams, until Zane couldn't take it anymore. He'd taken to working out until he nearly dropped with exhaustion before he slept, so he slept like the dead. Instead of Lupo-starred dreams, he gained muscles. Not that working out helped keep her out of his head, quite the opposite, as he felt like a high-schooler trying to impress the pretty, popular girl he'd gained a huge crush on.

Lupo's pale color and the dark circles under her eyes hadn't escaped his attention either. He wondered if it was a good thing that she was so affected by him. It probably wasn't, but he certainly wasn't going to say anything. Her weight loss, however, was very worrisome and Zane resolved to talk to her about 'them' if she ever woke up.

Zane rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd been at GD for nearly 2 hours, and there was still no change in Jo's condition. He looked up at her again from his position by her side and stiffened slightly in shock.

Jo's right arm, the one that had been broken, was no longer visible. Not only that, but the black splotch of area around it was creeping slowly up her arm, almost as if it were a live pathogen or something.

Something about that dark space, void of anything at all, gave Zane the creeps. And if it kept hovering around Jo, _**his**_ Jo, he would personally have problems with it. Not that he didn't already, as it was currently trying to consume her, or her arm at least.

He swung around off the stool he'd been on, and went to find Allison. Oddly, the infirmary was quite empty, unusual for the early afternoon. There was always _someone_ around. Swearing quietly, Zane reached for his pager and sent out a quick message to Dr. Blake. Of all the times she could be absent, she had to pick now, when she was needed most.

Standing at the doors to the infirmary, Zane debated whether or not to go find her. Glancing back at Jo made up his mind. The blackness was now moving much faster and almost had her whole arm. Zane hurried out the door, nearly slamming into a scientist trying to duck past him.

Racing through the hallways, he spotted Fargo standing in one of the elevators headed to another section. Calling his name as Zane sprinted for the elevator, he managed to slip in just at the last second, while the other occupants of the car gave him odd looks. Ignoring them, Zane focused on a suspicious Fargo.

"What do you want Zane? I'm a little busy right now, Section 17 just had a…" Fargo's tirade was cut off as Zane spoke over him, agitatedly.

"Look, Jo's being…I don't know, _consumed,_ or something by this black stuff, and …," Zane trailed off as disbelief and annoyance flickered on Fargo's face.

"Seriously, that's what you wanted me for? I mean I know I'm gullible, but not _that_ much!" Fargo laughed and Zane swore to kill him someday if anything at all happened to Jo in that instant.

Narrowing his eyes at Fargo in annoyance and hatred, Zane spoke quietly with fury in his voice, "Jo's in trouble and I need Dr. Blake. Where is she?"

As the other occupants of the car pretended they were invisible, Fargo glared at Zane and spoke with derision and sarcasm. "I don't know where she is, try the infirmary?"

Zane whirled around to face the elevator doors and was the first one out of the car when it reached section six. He was a bit relieved, two more seconds of that insufferable jerk of an ass and Zane would have decked him right there.

Feeling his pocket moving, Zane asked himself, _why is my butt vibrating?_ Yanking out his pager in confusion, he sighed as he'd forgotten he'd put it there. O_h, just the cell._

Reading the message, he almost dropped the thing as he took off back to the elevator to race to the infirmary. The message that had suddenly meant so much to him read _From Dr. Blake: Zane, come to the infirmary now! Jo's gone._


	4. Chapter 4: Knowledge is Key

_So I finally know where I'm going with this story and its going to be plenty dramatic. It should start to wrap up soon, but don't worry I have plenty more ideas for other stories!_

Zane screeched to a halt in the infirmary, beside Jo's bed. Or rather, what had been Jo's bed, as she was now no longer there. Swearing violently, he stared at her empty bed for a few seconds, long enough to catch the telltale wink of black that meant only one thing.

"Fargo." Zane whipped around to face Allison. "I need Fargo."

Giving him a somewhat confused and incredulous look, Allison reluctantly pulled out her phone and dialed Fargo without question. She knew Zane well enough in either timeline to know he didn't do things without having a purpose behind them. Even all the snarking with this Jo. So anxious, he was, that he started pacing as Allison waited for Fargo to pick up. When he finally did, Zane almost screamed in relief.

"Yes, Fargo, get down here. We have a big problem. …How big? Big enough that this whole facility could be at risk. Now get here before Hale has to move your ass, yes I am threatening you, suck it up,…Jo? Well...," here she glanced at Zane and just sighed "you'll find out." Hanging up the phone she faced Zane and crossed her arms. "He's on his way. Now will you explain what this is about and how it's connected to Jo?" glaring somewhat impatiently at him. Zane, not about to anger his ally, gave her a brief rundown of what had happened at the bridge and what had transpired before he'd gone to get her. Allison's gaze softened a bit once she realized what mental anguish Zane was going through, her having had the same whenever Jack was in danger. Outwardly he looked fine, but Zane's voice wavered a few times, whenever he had to mention _her _and Allison felt deep sympathy for him and secret admiration for Jo. Finally things were looking up for that particular pair and it was about time!

Fargo finally arrived and immediately began nattering away at Dr. Blake, completely ignoring the brooding, silent Zane who sat by Jo's previously occupied bed. A small part of Zane's brain noted that after letting Fargo rant for a little bit, Dr. Blake shut him up with news of what had happened to his security chief.

"She didn't…jump universes or anything crazy, did she?" Fargo's nervous squeak broke into Zane's bleak calculations of anywhere she might be and so far, it wasn't looking good. Zane had deduced that if Jo had not time-traveled (once again, as he'd figured out the first jump), then she was probably not even in their plane of existence anymore.

"The fifth dimension," Zane broke through Dr. Blake's calm reassurances at the Director. Both of them looked at him incredulously and Dr. Blake murmured, "excuse me?" at him in a puzzled tone.

Zane looked at them tiredly and explained his hypothesis of Jo's disappearance.

He had calculated that Jo had somehow gotten trapped in a shifting dimensionality plane, separate from the one that everyone else in the world existed in. Fargo, finally showing he had an ounce of brains nervously asked if the matter folding in upon itself at the bridge was the trigger.

Zane, already running through algorithms to determine Jo's location, distractedly answered him.

"Yeah, I think that that was how she was taken, too. Some of the folding matter got her and caused her accident. But it also happened again here, just before I came to find you, Dr. Blake." Here he glanced up and Allison could see the concern for Jo and another emotion displayed in his eyes. She was a bit surprised to realize that Zane partially blamed her for Jo's disappearance. While it was justified, it wasn't her fault. Looking down again, he busied himself with the tablet he'd borrowed from her lab and spoke to Fargo again.

"If I can have access to any white-list projects that are concerned with quantum physics or the banned teleportation project, I might be able to discover what made the disturbances." Zane stared Fargo down until he agreed.

Shifting uncomfortably, Fargo asked, "Since when do you ask for permission for getting files that you want?"

Almost ignoring him, Zane answered in a bland voice, "Since it takes less time to just ask for the project specifications than to hack the actual files. That would take five more minutes than me just asking."

Momentarily stunned speechless, Fargo just stared at Zane, thinking that this Zane was very different from the old one. Even the way they thought was different (not by a lot, but somewhat), for crying out loud! Determined not to show his surprise, he nodded at Allison and called back over his shoulder at Zane as he left. "I'll have the files sent to your tablet in a few minutes."

Zane didn't even react, though Allison was watching him quite closely. She suddenly realized that Zane truly _loved_ Jo, even if neither of them had realized it yet. And she meant the Zane from this timeline, just like the old one had loved her too. She was saddened by the thought that now they might never get a chance to be together at all.

She was startled out of her sudden reverie by Zane. Her brain registered quiet words spoken with conviction a second later. "She'll be back. She's the Enforcer. Nothing stops her." While Allison thought that he was saying it for her benefit, she saw an internal struggle as he tried to believe it too. Doubt, in himself, his abilities to protect Jo and exhaustion started to conflict and war across his face. Normally, he wasn't this open, but then, the circumstances were hardly normal.

Smiling at him, Allison layed a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. "Why don't you continue this tomorrow? She'll still be here, … well, around, and you'll be in a clearer state of mind."

Zane, who'd never been a friend of Dr. Blake's but yet appreciated her brains on occasion, conceded she had a point and agreed somewhat reluctantly. "Yea, that might help. Thanks." And with that he headed out the door to try to gain some much-needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Made It

It had been three months now. Zane sighed with exhaustion, staring blankly at his laptop screen. Fargo had sent him all the known white list projects, regardless of whether or not he had the clearance for them. Zane had been privately grateful for that, as it meant that he didn't have to hack in to find anything that Fargo had left out. The Director had been surprising acquiescent to most of Zane's requests on his search for Jo.

Life had gone on in the span of time between her disappearance and the present day. Allison and the Sheriff had finally gone on a date, or at least, when Zane had gone to get takeout from Café Diem one late night, that's what it'd looked like to him. The rest of the town had been running pretty smoothly, aside from Jo's deputy, Chris Hale was having trouble taking over his boss's shoes. Security had been a bit lagging lately as Hale tried to figure out all of Jo's systems and took over the employees.

However, Zane had been getting nowhere with his investigation. He still worked as doggedly as he could on the project, reminding himself whenever he got frustrated or the whole situation felt hopeless that Jo's life was at risk and he'd return to whatever lead he was following with an almost feverish passion.

In the few moments that he had to himself at home, he'd begun to realize his feelings about Jo. Though he wasn't yet ready to admit it to anyone, he knew that his teasing her had turned to something more. Whether it was love or not still remained to be seen. He thought about her everyday and missed bantering with her terribly. If he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to her return much more, now that he was starting to accept that she meant more than he could imagine. Slowly, he also admitted that he wanted her to know. Subtly, he would pursue her, but obviously, she had to be there first.

He fisted his hands in his hair, squinting again at his screen in semi-darkness. It was nearing midnight on a Friday evening and mostly everyone had left for the evening. Zane was reviewing the results of his latest test that he'd conducted. It was the sixth variation of the quasi-dimensional study that he'd started the previous month. He'd wondered if it was possible to tear a shred in this dimension and was experimenting with the first project he'd ever worked on when coming to Eureka. Using the flux generator that had powered the "big bang" experiment Zane had saved everyone in Eureka from, he partially recreated the experiment virtually and switched around the variables. His latest test hadn't produced anything positive, so he sat, staring at several calculations scribbled hastily on his tablet surface, none of the information sinking in.

Scrubbing tiredly at his face with one hand, he winced and reached for his thousandth cup of coffee for the night. Once he realized that there wasn't any more coffee and after staring into the bottom of his cup morosely for several minutes, he got up, deciding a break was in order.

Walking outside his lab, he glanced around the darkened hallway, not a soul in sight. Deciding that it was slightly freaky to be alone at night in GD, he wandered up to the rotunda on his way to the cafeteria to get more coffee. Stopping at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the rotunda, Zane took a moment to appreciate the subtle glow of the night lights on the Director's office before starting across the wide expanse of marble.

His steps echoing loudly, Zane counted the tiles under his feet as he walked. A bright light caused him to pause in his journey a third of the way across. Looking up, he gasped, frozen to the spot, afraid that it was all just an apparition.

A tear, in the fabric of space, had opened before him. Jo seemed to be staring at his soul, as she reached out an arm from the fuzziness of the hole. It solidified as it reached out to him. Her face twisted into a desperate look that Zane had never seen before. He thought that it didn't suit her, until he realized that she was yelling at him, though he didn't hear anything.

His brain catching up to his body, he dashed forward and ended up sliding the last few feet towards her as he stretched to grab her fingers.

Their fingertips just brushed as the rip in dimensions shuddered once and disappeared, leaving a slowly disappearing black spot in the air behind it.

Zane, his face now pressed to shiny tiled floor as he lay spread-eagle, closed his eyes as tears unconsciously made their way down his face.

"Damnit," he mumbled brokenly.

_And I make an appearance from the dead! Excited for the rest of season 4 to air soon and it cannot come too soon! Hope to have the next chapter up within a week. _


End file.
